


苍火坠（all一/ABO）

by appletain



Category: Bleach, 死神
Genre: ABO, Bottom Kurosaki Ichigo, M/M, Omega Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appletain/pseuds/appletain
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo, all一, 乌一 - Relationship, 蓝一
Kudos: 5





	苍火坠（all一/ABO）

ao3被墙了发表东西很麻烦 所以请到lofter吧

<https://appletain.lofter.com/post/1d036019_1c8da1ad2>


End file.
